


Bloom

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Centaurs, Chibi, Cutesy, Fanart, IronStrange, M/M, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel fanart: Centaur!Tony spending time in the shade with his loving, centaur boyfriends: Bucky and Strange. Bucky lovingly strokes Tony’s hair, while Strange gifts the cute pony with a red and gold blossom.Tony Stark–pony. Ponies are simply small and cute, just like Tony!Bucky Barnes–ox. Oxen are often used and abused work animals, which I thought fitting for Bucky’s Winter Soldier background.Stephen Strange–goat. Goats are often linked with the supernatural, which I thought fitting for Strange’s magical abilities.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fanart: Centaur!Tony spending time in the shade with his loving, centaur boyfriends: Bucky and Strange. Bucky lovingly strokes Tony’s hair, while Strange gifts the cute pony with a red and gold blossom. 
> 
> Tony Stark–pony. Ponies are simply small and cute, just like Tony! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes–ox. Oxen are often used and abused work animals, which I thought fitting for Bucky’s Winter Soldier background. 
> 
> Stephen Strange–goat. Goats are often linked with the supernatural, which I thought fitting for Strange’s magical abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit and/or chat with me on Tumblr! :D
> 
> [MyTumblr](https://novarain01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
